Let me go home
by Pabel Moonlight
Summary: "Llevo un año fuera de casa. Un año viviendo por y para el trabajo. Un año de aislamiento total. Y este aislamiento ha sido voluntario. Cuando acepté el trabajo sólo lo hice por un motivo: olvidarme de ella."


**Es la segunda vez en el día de hoy que subo esta historia. Yo quería haceros un regalo de San Valentín con toda la ilusión del mundo pero me han dicho con un NADA amable review que mi fic violaba las normas de fanfiction por contener la letra de una canción. Como si fuera yo la única que lo hace.**

**En fin, por muy cabreada que esté ahora mismo, no me parecía justo deshacerme de esta historia.**

**Como ya he dicho, es un regalo de San Valentín que he hecho hoy mientras estaba en clase. **

**Espero que esto sí que me permitan decirlo _-ironía ON-_: este fic está INSPIRADO en una canción de Michael Bublé. Y cuidado, he dicho que está INSPIRADA, no BASADA. Hay una grandísima diferencia entre esas dos palabras. **

**Y no, no tiene nada que ver con _Mar, sol y luna_. Estoy atascada con esa historia. Tengo el próximo capítulo a mitad. Prometo ponerme pronto con ello y subirlo en cuanto lo tenga listo.**

**Este es mi primer oneshoot, así que no sé cómo habrá salido.**

**Nada más, os dejo leer.**

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>LET ME GO HOME<strong>

Llevo un año fuera de casa. Un año viviendo por y para el trabajo. Un año de aislamiento total. Y este aislamiento ha sido voluntario. Cuando acepté el trabajo sólo lo hice por un motivo: olvidarme de ella.

Yo nunca me he dejado llevar por un sentimiento así. Yo no estoy hecho para esto. A mí me han enseñado que los sentimientos solamente te hacen débil; que debo ser frío y calculador.

Pero cuando se trata de ella, todo cambia. Fue ella y solo ella la que con una simple mirada consiguió hacerme cambiar de opinión. Yo ni siquiera supe que algo en mí había cambiado hasta que la besé y ella me rechazó. Fue un simple "esto no es correcto", y luego me dejó solo. Se fue, y con ella se marchó también toda la luz que había en mí.

Mi alma se llenó de oscuridad, pero no lo manifesté. Sí, soy un cobarde. Y fue por eso mismo por lo que me vendí al viejo director y actué como doble espía, al igual que mi padrino. Y fue eso lo que me garantizó no pasar el resto de mi existencia en una celda y rodeado de dementores.

Y precisamente por eso, por mi cobardía, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad me largué del país que me había visto crecer. Francia, allí es donde he pasado este último año.

He intentado olvidarme de ella de todas las formas posibles. He seducido a muchas mujeres, demasiadas. Ni una sola noche he dormido solo.

Jamás he pasado una noche con ella, pero todo lo que la rodea y caracteriza está impregnado en mí. Sé de memoria su sonrisa, esa que nunca dedicaba a mí. Sus ojos expresivos. Su olor. Su sencillez. Su belleza. Su todo. Toda ella está grabada en mi memoria con fuego y por más que lo he intentado –y juro por Merlín que he hecho lo que ha estado en mi mano y más- no lo he conseguido.

Parece ser que estoy condenado a amarla para siempre. Porque sí, estoy enamorado de ella. Un Malfoy enamorado. ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Sólo de pensarlo me dan ganas de reír.

Y me doy cuenta de que ella me ha hecho débil porque jamás me ha correspondido. Pero sé que si me quisiera la centésima parte de lo que yo la quiero a ella, yo sería feliz; y la debilidad que siento ahora se convertiría en fortaleza.

Porque sí, porque ella saca lo mejor y lo peor de mí. Porque es por ella por lo que yo cambié de bando, por lo que me convertí en quien soy ahora. Un traidor si le preguntas a un mortífago. Un héroe si le preguntas al bando de la Magia Blanca.

Pero, sinceramente, todo eso me da igual. Lo único relevante, lo único que de verdad me importa, es lo que ella pueda pensar de mí.

Y jamás lo sabré, porque soy un verdadero gilipollas y un cobarde.

Pero esto no puede seguir así.

Me he pasado un año entero auto compadeciéndome y ya estoy harto. He buscado excusas donde no las hay. Pero ya no me queda otra que encarar la verdad.

Así que aquí estoy el día 14 de febrero, intentando escribir una carta de la que no creo que alguna vez reciba respuesta. Sí, sé que podría plantarme en su casa y decírselo todo a la cara. Pero ya he dicho que soy un cobarde. No estoy preparado para verla de la mano de otro y con un anillo de compromiso en el dedo.

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar? Mente, quédate en blanco y que lo que siento por ella hable por sí solo.

"_Otro día ha venido y se ha marchado en París; pero yo quiero volver a casa. Hay mucha gente aquí que puede hacerme olvidarte; pero yo sólo quiero volver a casa. Te echo de menos._

_He estado guardando todas las cartas que te escribí. __Las más largas tenían un par de líneas en las que te preguntaba qué tal estabas. __Pero sé que eso no es suficiente; tú mereces más._

_Déjame volver a casa. __Estoy muy lejos de donde tú estás. Y yo sólo quiero volver._

_Siento que estoy viviendo una vida que no es la mía. Lo veo todo desde fuera. __No me siento yo mismo porque me faltas tú._

Déjame volver, no puedo seguir aquí.

_Si dices que sí, todo estará bien. Esta noche estaré en casa."_

Ya está. Lo he conseguido. O al menos eso creo. Respiro hondo, firmo, doblo el papel, lo meto en el sobre, lo cierro. Escribo un nombre. Llamo a mi águila, le entrego el sobre y susurro el nombre de la chica que me vuelve loco.

Ahora sólo queda esperar.

Media hora. Llevo media hora dando vueltas por el comedor. Como siga así acabaré haciendo un hoyo en el suelo.

Y de repente, un repiqueteo en la ventana. Ha vuelto mi águila. Me fijo en su pico. ¿Es una carta lo que veo? Sí, lo es.

Lleno de nerviosismo, abro la ventana y la dejo pasar. Ella inclina la cabeza, permitiéndome coger el sobre. Distraídamente la acaricio.

Me siento en el sofá y me quedo mirando la carta. ¿Qué habrá en ella? Seguramente me habrá contestado para darme un negativa; porque ella es así, siente que es lo correcto hacer según qué cosas.

Pero si tengo tan claro que va a rechazarme, ¿por qué estoy tan sumamente nervioso?

Tal vez… No, es imposible. Es completamente imposible que su respuesta sea un sí. ¿O no lo es?

Miro el reloj. Llevo quince minutos mirando el sobre entre mis manos. Respiro hondo y la abro. La desdoblo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras intento normalizar mi respiración. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Será lo que tenga que ser.

Abro los ojos y miro la carta. Tan sólo son unas líneas. Paso los ojos por su pulcra caligrafía. No, no puede ser. Es imposible que haya dicho eso. Leo la respuesta un par de veces más hasta cerciorarme de que lo que ha escrito no son imaginaciones mías.

Un fuerte sentimiento empieza a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sonrío inevitablemente y me levanto. Cojo mi varita y me desaparezco.

No me he preocupado en hacer la maleta; tampoco me importa. Sólo tengo una cosa en mente.

En el sofá, la respuesta de ella ha quedado olvidada.

"_Hace mucho que estoy esperándote. __Vuelve a casa._

_Siempre ha sido correcto. _

_Hermione."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí acaba mi primer oneshoot. Espero que os haya gustado.<strong>

**Ya sabéis, hacédmelo saber con reviews.**

**Muchos besos y feliz día de San Valentín,**

**Pabel Moonlight.**

**PD: La próxima vez que quieras avisar sobre una violación de las normas de fanfiction ten al menos la mínima decencia de ser amable. No vayas por ahí exigiendo cosas porque no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo, ¿entendido? Conmigo por las buenas puedes conseguir lo que quieras; pero a bordes y personas con mala hostia gano yo. Eso tenlo muy clarito.**


End file.
